


Зоомагазин

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Koga is tsundere change my mind, M/M, eso round 2, prompt: petshop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Кога оправдывается тем, что у Леона закончился шампунь, что нужно купить новые игрушки и вообще скоро осень, а одежды у Леона нет. А то, что он в один день два раза заходил за кормом, совершенно ничего не значит.И вовсе не принципиально, чтобы его обслуживал тот продавец с красными глазами.





	Зоомагазин

Кога проклинает себя за то, что пришел в этот зоомагазин.

Третий раз за неделю.

Две недели подряд.

Он оправдывается тем, что у Леона закончился шампунь, что нужно купить новые игрушки и вообще скоро осень, а одежды у Леона нет. А то, что он в один день два раза заходил за кормом, совершенно ничего не значит.

И вовсе не принципиально, чтобы его обслуживал тот продавец с красными глазами.

Оогами рассматривает ошейники и старается не коситься в сторону отдела с рыбками, где в последний раз видел темноволосого продавца.

Сакума.

Он успел увидеть его фамилию на бейджике, когда заходил в магазин в прошлый раз. В тот день Кога не запомнил ни слова из того, что ему говорил продавец, отвечал ему невпопад, а в конце просто выскочил из магазина.

Почему он?

***

Сероволосый забрёл в этот магазин, когда во время прогулки у Леона порвался поводок. Оогами боялся, что во время прогулки его пёс попадёт в какие-то неприятности, поэтому, недолго думая, быстро влетел в магазин с Леоном руках.

Помещение было маленьким, заставленным клетками и аквариумами. Кога бродил среди стеллажей с кормами, расческами и шампунями, выискивая отдел с ошейниками и поводками или хотя бы продавца.

С последним ему явно повезло.

-Доброго дня, - вежливо поздоровались со стороны. - Я могу Вам чем-то помочь?

Парень вздрогнул и резко обернулся.

_Красивый._

Кога сглотнул и неотрывно начал смотреть в красные глаза. Их владельцем был парень немногим выше его, с вьющимися чёрными волосами, собранными в маленький хвостик, и бледной кожей.

В его руках тявкнул Леон, и Оогами запоздало перевёл взгляд на своего пса.

Пёс.

О чёрт.

-Извините, я забыл, что... - начал было парень.

-Всё в порядке, - покачал головой брюнет и коротко улыбнулся. - Сюда можно приходить с животными.

-А, - глупо издал сероволосый, стараясь не пялиться на парня.

-Могу погладить его? - поинтересовался продавец.

-Да, но будь...те осторожны, - с запинкой ответил Кога. - Леон не любит чужаков.

-Ох, с этим всё в порядке, - усмехнулся парень. - Не знаю почему, но собаки любят меня.

Оогами сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что его тоже. Ему много чего хотелось сказать, но он сделал глубокий вдох и коротко кивнул брюнету.

Красноглазый парень подошёл ближе и, вытащив что-то из кармана, протянул собаке. На аккуратной ладони лежало несколько маленьких печенек для собак, и Леон радостно съел угощение, лизнув чужую ладонь. Брюнет тихо рассмеялся и погладил пса по голове.

Сердце Коги пропустило несколько ударов, и он отвернулся, почувствовав, как у него загорелись уши.

-Итак, - продавец оторвался от собаки и посмотрел на Оогами. -Так зачем Вы здесь?

-Поводок, - буркнул сероволосый.

-Хорошо, подождите на кассе, я сейчас принесу, - кивнув, брюнет скрылся за стеллажами.

Кога кивнул и направился к кассе, поудобнее перехватывая Леона. Собака коротко проскулила, когда брюнет пропал из виду, и сероволосый мысленно окрестил питомца предателем.

Уже на кассе парень коротко попрощался с продавцом и, пообещав себе больше никогда не приходить в это место, быстро покинул магазин.

***

Кога всё ещё проклинает себя за то, что пришёл сюда.

-Чего без пса? - раздаётся вопрос над ухом парня.

Парень подскакивает на месте, резко разворачивается, упираясь спиной в стеллажи, и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Сакуму.

_Слишком близко._

-Как давно Вы... - заикающимся голосом начинает он.

-Пару минут, - делает задумчивое лицо брюнет и усмехается. - Ошейник выбирали?

-Ага... - кивает сероволосый и быстро качает головой. - То есть нет! Я просто смотрел!

Продавец пожимает плечами и склоняет голову набок.

-Так почему без пса? - интересуется он.

-Он у друга, у него тоже собака... - на автомате отвечает Оогами и хмурится. - А что?

-О, у Вашего друга тоже корги? - проигнорировав вопрос, спрашивает брюнет.

-Нет, шиба ину, - тянет сероволосый и вскидывается. - Эй!

-Да? - ухмыляется Сакума, и Кога нервно сжимает кулаки.

Оогами хватает первый попавшийся ошейник и быстро направляется к другому отделу, стараясь игнорировать тихий смех.

Он наугад хватает бутылку шампуня, расчёску и пару цветных резиновых мячиков и направляется к кассе, где его уже поджидают.

Продавец щурится, сидя за столом и подпирая щёки руками, и слегка склоняет голову набок.

-Это всё? - уточняет он.

-Да, - бурчит Кога и кивает.

Сакума усмехается и встаёт, взяв мячик в руки.

Пока брюнет пробивает покупки, сероволосый исподлобья косится на него, отмечая мелкие детали.

В каждом ухе по одному гвоздику с красным камнем.

На руках никаких украшений и татуировок.

На шее готический крестик.

Футболка с рок группой.

-Металлика... - бурчит под нос Оогами и тут же осознаёт, что произнес это вслух.

-Тоже слушаете? - интересуется продавец, пробивая ошейник.

-А... Ну да... - смущённо отвечает парень и отводит в сторону взгляд.

-Песня.

-Что? - переспрашивает Кога, поднимая взгляд на брюнета.

-Какая Вам нравится песня? - Сакума с любопытством склоняет голову набок.

-А, ну... Это... - Кога слегка краснеет и чешет затылок. - Of Wolf and Man.

-Мне тоже, - коротко улыбается брюнет.

Сердце сероволосого пропускает удар и он слегка приоткрывает рот, но тут же закрывает его и кивает.

-Да, классная песня, - он отводит взгляд и откашливается. - Пытаюсь научиться играть её.

-Да? - брюнет смеётся. - На чём играете? Кстати, с Вас 1200 йен.

-Гитара, - слегка пожимает плечами Кога и протягивает деньги, соприкасаясь кончиками пальцев с парнем. - Хочу свою группу создать.

-Звучит здорово, - усмехается Сакума и протягивает пакет с покупками. - Хотелось бы мне послушать Вашу игру.

Оогами сглатывает и, схватив пакет, наобум благодарит парня и вылетает из магазина.

Уже дома он лежит на кровати и прокручивает в голове произошедший разговор. У его ног Леон грызёт новый резиновый шарик и радостно тявкает.

-Он сказал, что хочет послушать мою игру... - выдыхает парень и бросает взгляд на собаку. - Ты представляешь?

Леон одобрительно тявкает.

***

-Привет, мальчик-рокер, - ухмыляется Сакума.

-При... Эй! - скалится Кога и скрещивает руки на груди. - Я не мальчик-рокер!

-Тогда пёсик? - брюнет склоняет голову набок и, посмеиваясь над реакцией сероволосого, щёлкает пальцами. - О, я знаю! Ты волк!

-Может хватит обзывать меня животным? - восклицает парень и хмурится. - У меня есть имя вообще-то.

-И какое же? - с любопытством в голосе спрашивает продавец.

Оогами отводит взгляд в сторону.

-Кога, - бурчит он под нос и вскидывается. - Сам-то не хочешь представиться?!

-Оу, рад что мы на "ты", - усмехается продавец и кивает. - Рей.

_Даже его чёртово имя красивое._

Будь Оогами в безлюдном месте, он бы обязательно дал себе пощёчину.

-Привет, Кога, - Сакума опирается руками на стол и внимательно смотрит на сероволосого.

Парень пытается понять, к чему всё это, но вспоминает, что произошло пару минут назад, и слегка краснеет.

-Привет, Рей, - тихо здоровается он в ответ и прячет руки в карманы.

Красноглазый смеётся.

-Сегодня только корм? - интересуется он, пробивая товар. - Кстати, как Леон? Всё ещё у друга с шиба ину?

-Нет, он уже дома, - отвечает Кога и протягивает деньги. - Он... Нормально.

-Ясно, - кивает Рей.

Между ними повисает неловкая тишина. Оогами думает о том, что ему нужно что-то сказать, но брюнет уже протягивает ему пакет с собачьим кормом.

Кога делает глубокий вдох.

-Слушай...

-Да? - красноглазый отрывается от кассового аппарата и выжидающе смотрит.

Сероволосый опускает взгляд в пол и качает головой.

-Нет, ничего.

Это полный отстой, парень.

Оогами думает о том, что он самый большой неудачник на свете.

-Эй.

Кога оборачивается на приближающиеся шаги, но не успевает задать вопрос.

Рей хватает его за ворот майки и притягивает к себе, коротко целуя в губы и сразу приближаясь лицом к чужому уху.

-В шесть часов будь здесь, - тихо шепчет Сакума, и сероволосый автоматически кивает. - Возьми с собой Леона и гитару.

Брюнет отстраняется, и Оогами осознаёт, что всё это время не дышал. Он несколько раз моргает, глядя на ухмыляющегося продавца, бросает ему "До встречи" и уходит.

Кога _однозначно_ рад, что пришёл в этот зоомагазин.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! 🦇🐺
> 
> С любовью от команды Рей/Кога!


End file.
